This invention relates in general to a column in which mass transfer or heat exchange between liquid and vapor streams occurs and, more particularly, to packing elements used in such columns to facilitate contact between the liquid and vapor streams.
Many types of packings have been developed for use in mass transfer or heat exchange columns. In general, these packings facilitate contact between the liquid and vapor streams by causing more uniform distribution of liquid and vapor over the surface of the packing.
One type of packing that is widely used consists of a plurality of corrugated plates that contact each other and are disposed in parallel relationship to the column axis. Corrugated plates of this type can be constructed of different types of material such as sheet metal and woven wire fabric. When the corrugated plates are made of sheet metal, uniform distribution of the liquid over the plates is impeded because the liquid tends to channel along the fold troughs. To improve liquid distribution over the corrugated plates, it is known to use apertures in the plates so that a portion of the liquid flowing along one side of the plate is deflected to the opposite side of the plate as it encounters an aperture. An example of such a plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,050 to Meier.
When corrugated plates are utilized as packing elements, it is generally preferred that the corrugations in one plate extend at an angle to the corrugations in adjacent plates. One problem that results from this criss-crossing orientation is the number of plates that can be packed into a given area with the column is limited by the amplitude of the plate corrugations. As a result, less than the desired plate surface area may be available for facilitating contact between the liquid and vapor streams flowing through the packing elements.